winxclub4kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Minor alfea fairies
In addition to the winx, there are dozens of other students attending Alfea. Main Alfea students Amaryl wears a yellow and green fairy outfit and has pink and orange wings. She is the only Alfea student other than the Winx who has a known power as she shouted "Star power" during one of the Season 2 episodes, meaning that she gets her power from Stars. She is from the planet Cosmosia and has power over starlight and all celestial things. She has a bit of an attitude and sometimes comical. She also almost always wants to be centre stage and, depending on the person, can or cannot hold grudges for long. Amaryl may have a friendly relationship with Mirta and Lucy, as she can be seen with them at Musa's concert during Season 2 and the three of them are invited by Musa to come on stage with the Winx for the last song. Stella and her did not get along very well in the first two seasons. Amaryl had tried to attack Stella in one of their classes, but was stopped by Professor Palladium. (Depending on the version, she was trying to attack Stella with the Sphere of truth spell) At the end of the third season Stella and Amaryl have put aside their conflict maybe because of Mirta's friendship and are waiting together for the Winx to show up. She is a very good friend. [[Francine|'Francine']] has long red hair and wears a dark blue fairy outfit is the fastest flyer among the Alfea fairies. Her casual outfit is light blue. Francine is a character of many names. She's called Dahlia (season 1 episode 4) or Priscilla in other episodes, but the Circle of Power card game refers to her as Francine. Powers: Water. Francis wears a harlequin fairy outfit and is a Fairy of Laughter. She is also Layla's roommate. She is first seen sleeping in their room, cuddling Piff. She is friendly, but definitely has an attitude: she insults Timmy when he comes looking for Tecna in the 19th episode of Season Two, during Tecna's phase of hating Timmy (depending on the version, for not making the first move, or for not shooting the Trix and letting them take the Codex piece at Red Fountain). Galatea is a fairy with light blond hair as well as the Crown Princess of Melody. She has a cream-coloured fairy outfit with darker cream-coloured wings shaped like treble clefs with gold trimming. The witches force her to take them to Alfea's spell chamber so they can steal its spells. Icy breaks Galatea's wings when she tries to escape. When Galatea tries to save the books in the chamber from a fire that Darcy starts, she is overcome by smoke. Musa saves her and earns her Enchantix. Like Musa, she is a Fairy of Music. Luna is a fairy with short green hair who attends the same classes as the Winx Club members. Mirta is a kind hybrid fairy/witch who stands out quite prominently from the other witches of Cloud Tower. Her sweet and shy nature makes her a target of ridicule and scorn there, except for her roommate and childhood friend Lucy. Mirta doesn't think the fairies are bad, and even attempts to help Bloom on one occasion, but she pays a heavy price for interfering in the Trix's business and is turned into a pumpkin for the second half of the first season. Flora keeps the pumpkin in her room and takes care of it affectionately, trying several times to turn her back into the girl she once was. By the end of the first season, she is turned back into a girl and becomes a transfer student to Alfea. Each time The Winx Club go to Cloud Tower, Mirta goes with them as a guide. She is seen in Winx form in the 10th episode of the third season (however, although she also features in the next episode, she doesn't transform into Winx form; this has disappointed some fans and it is also unknown if she had her Charmix). In the movie, Mirta is featured three times: When Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna and Layla are graduated, she cheers them; When Mandragora attacks Alfea, she takes down one of her monsters and also when the teachers, pixies and fairies restore Alfea after the battle. [[Nova|'Nova']] is a fairy with bright orange hair and is she is from Solaria. When all the other Winx girls are in Tides (andros), she is the one that gives Stella all the latest news about Solaria. She has sun magic powers similar to Stella's powers. Ortensia wears glasses and an orange shirt, and in her fairy form keeps her glasses and wears a muffin cap, and a pink tank top and dark pink skirt. She was noted as complaining about the prom in the last few episodes of Season 1. She has the power of music like Musa. Priscilla is a red-haired background fairy who is most seen with Luna and Katy. She wears a dark-green fairy outfit with leaf-shaped wings. She flies very fast and has power over Trees. She is from the realm of Cumulus. She has power on wind and air in the 4Kids version Lesser known Alfea fairies [[Ahisa|'Ahisa']]: Ahisa is a fairy that has long black hair with bangs. She is feisty, confident, pretty and full of energy, and very optimistic. It can be assumed that she and Mirta are friends, as she, Kimmy, and Mirta have been seen together in one episode in Season Two.She is the guardian of love and possesses love-based attack. Her element color is pink and according to her fairy form she has powers over love; but her Enchantix hasn't been showed yet to confirm it. Alice: is an elegant-looking fairy with long, curly, blue hair. She has a high-necked baby blue fairy outfit with dark blue parts and purple cape like part on her dress. She is Jared's love interest at the end of the second season.She has ice powers like Icy, but on the good side.Her element colour is blue. Anastacia: '''orange hair to her sholders, wears a blue shirt and orange shorts her fairy outfit is unknown. She is in the simulator class with the Winx. Note her fairy outfit I'm about to describe is seen in the background of episode 24, her back is turned away but it is most likely her. She wears a shirt simillar to Bloom but it is purple and has a tuqquoise pendent. She also wears lavender shorts and short orange boots. Her wings are shaped like floras and a also turquoise. '''Eleanor: Eleanor is a fairy from the planet Dolona, seen being greeted by Griselda in the comic series. She had waist-length blue hair and wears a gold and purple ballgown as her civilian outfit. [[Kadija|'Kadija']]: Kadija is a fairy with brown cornrows. Her fairy outfit is orange with blue accents, and her daily outfit consists of a yellow top, jeans and a blue necklace. She seems to be in several classes with Stella and Bloom. She is a Fairy whose power comes from Rhythm. Kaie : Kaie has short, messy red-brown hair. She has not been seen in her fairy outfit, but her normal outfit is a navy blue beater and jeans. Katy : Katy is a girl who is seen in a few episodes throughout the series. She wears a pink tank top and skirt with a blue scarf. Her fairy outfit is yellow and has a collar with a bell on it. She has cat ears and a tail in this form. Karina: Karina has chin-length brown hair. Her fairy outfit is red and pink, as is her daily outfit. Her daily outfit consists of a maroon and pink sweater, and a dark skirt.She is from the same realm as Flora, but another city. Her element colour is green. Kimmy: Kimmy is a blond fairy who keeps her hair in a bun at the back of her head. She has a purple-and-blue fairy outfit with a corset-like top and blue boots with some pink parts. It can be assumed that she, Ahisa and Mirta are friends, as they have been seen together in two episodes in Season Two. in which she started and in all the others since. She is not always the most positive person, but manages to get through obstacles with an attitude. Her calm behavior makes believe she is a princess. Kylie: Kylie is a strawberry-blond fairy with short bangs and a rather skimpy pink fairy outfit.Her powers are unknown. Lavigne: Lavigne is a blond who is often seen wearing a green t-shirt. Lavigne's fairy outfit consists of a lavender midriff top and dark purple shorts with sport shoes and lavender wings. She complains about the pop quiz in season , "Pushing the Envelope". Her powers are shields and barrier, in a purple element colour. Lolina: Lolina is a fairy with black hair. Her daily outfit consists of a striped green and white shirt and a miniskirt. She was a contestant in Miss Magix, but did not win. Green gravity-defying rings surround her fairy outfit. Her element color is green & her power is Electricity. Lin Poo: Lin Poo is a minor fairy with bright pink hair. Her hair is curled in to buns on the sides of her head. She sometimes is seen at Cloud Tower. She wears a yellow t-shirt and pink gym shorts as her daily outfit, but nothing is known about her fairy outfit. She might be a Cloud Tower witch transfered to Alfea like Mirta. Miky: Miky is a black haired fairy. Her hair is very curly and she wears an orange fairy outfit and daily outfit. She is a friend of Alice & Rosemary. Sandra: Sandra has long blond hair with some of it in a ponytail. She wears a green shirt and orange pants. Selene: Selene is a fairy with bright blue hair. She wears a blue and orange tank top as part of her normal outfit Her other outfits have not been seen yet even though she was in the first season. She seems to be a good student though [[Silicya|'Silicya']]: Silicya is a fairy with red hair. Her fairy winx form outfit is gold with navy blue accents and she has the power over Stones or Gems. Her powers are also over the sun like Stella. She is also of course close to Nova and also talks to Stella once in a while. She was the one who gave Nova those magazines. Marzia: She is a fairy with short dark blue hair. She is orange-haired Alice and Clairrese's roomate. Her name appears in the Winx Club Comic. [[Clairrese|'Clairrese']]: She is a freshman fairy. She have long blonde hair. Trista: A fairy with long purple - dark orchid hair. She's Alice and Clairrese's roomate. Gallery Amaryl.png|Amaryl ~Francine~.jpg|Francine 6baacacb120ef3403262f54fdd955e4b.image.83x120.jpg|Francine fairy card 8420cc0d421e7f78ef2c58324841c660.image.83x120.jpg|Francine's civilian card Francis.png|Francis ~Galatea~.jpg|Galatea Mirta.png|Mirta Nova.png|Nova Ortensia-Pia Card.jpg|Ortensia cards Priscilla.png|Priscilla 9420cc0d421e7f78ef2c58324841c660.jpg|Priscilla fairy card a6c9b52d8a18012e4d430336129bd264.image.83x120.jpg|Priscilla civilian card 8-537.jpg|Ahisa fairy card 8-538.jpg|Ahisa civilian card Alice Card.jpg|Alice's cards 09f8dc9fafe2ee8cc9a551eebf7f78e9.image.83x120.jpg|Anastacia ~Kadija~.jpg|Kadija|link=Kadija cf98dc712a7e600a04d2dc1139d3d498.image.83x120.jpg|Kadija fairy card d82c4b5a927c3dd30c5f1a1036521c28.image.83x120.jpg|Kadija civilian card 1904b833783a01dc7c3009df4be8fea2.image.83x120.jpg|Kaie card Katy.png|Katy f2892bca4b20b5672a93d73fae3574aa.image.83x120.jpg|Katy fairy card cb686b10eda067cb38efc1c4f7d0dfd1.image.83x120.jpg|Katy civilian card Karina Card.jpg|Karina cards Kimmy Card.jpg|Kimmy cards Kylie Card.jpg|Kylie cards Lavigne Card.jpg|Lavigne's cards ~Lolina~.jpg|Lolina|link=Lolina 8-560.jpg|Lolina fairy card 8-561.jpg|Lolina civilian card 8-559.jpg|Lin Poo card Miky Card.jpg|Miky cards 8-568.jpg|Sandra's card ~Silicya~.png|Silicya|link=Silicya 8-570.jpg|Sylica's fairy card 8-571.jpg|Silicya civilian outfit ~Unnamed Fairy Ballet Teacher~.jpg ~Nova Reading~.jpg ~Nova Civilian~.jpg 3.png|Marzia - the blue hair girl and Trista - the purple hair girl Clairesse.png|Clairrese 8-569.jpg|Selene's card 1x10-MusaTecnaEtcCheer.jpg|Selene and other girls (Selene is girl with blue quite long hair and ponny tails) 1x24-RandomFairies.jpg|Silicya, (random fairy), Kadija, Prisilla and Kylie in Magic Winx form 1x24-OtherFairies1.jpg|Lagvine, (random fairy) and Selene in their Magic Winx form 1x26-AlfeaFairies.jpg|Almost all Alfea fairies 1x26-KateBack.jpg|Kate's back Category:Minor